


Avengers: Lay Down Your Arms, Give Up the Fight

by IBegToDreamAndDiffer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I don't know, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual References, this is a random piece of random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Loki have been sleeping together for months. Nobody knows until the Avengers need Loki's help, and the two are forced to reveal just how much they care for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shells19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shells19/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Сдайся и отступи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160788) by [Ferzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferzy/pseuds/Ferzy)



> **Title:** 21 Guns by Green Day
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The world and characters of The Avengers belong to Marvel. I own nothing but the plot and make no money from this story.

They had twelve hours until the magic bomb was set to go off- _magic bomb_ , seriously, what the hell had Tony's life become? Anyway, twelve hours to go, and none of them could stop it. Not SHIELD, or Natasha and Clint, or even Thor with his understanding of magic, as limited as it might be when compared to others. Tony knew what their only option was- their only _chance_ at saving New York and all the people in it. SHIELD had left it too long, and New York was too big a place to evacuate in such a few hours. The panic wouldn't have even begun to wane before the bomb went off, devastating everything for hundreds of miles.

Yeah, they only had one option. But surprisingly, it wasn't Tony, or even Thor who suggested it; it was Natasha.

'We have to ask Loki.'

Every head in the briefing room turned to her. Clint was under the table, had been for the last four hours, trying to catch a nap, and whacked his head on the underside. He cursed before scrambling across the floor, and popped up opposite Tony.

' _What_?!'

Natasha gave him a condescending look, and Thor asked, 'My brother?'

'Yes, your brother,' Natasha said.

Fury was just staring at her- Coulson, too. Bruce sighed, Steve took a sip of his coffee, and Tony blinked rapidly.

'Loki?' he asked. 'As in, super villain who likes to throw us into buildings regularly and set fire to cars _Loki_?'

'Yes, that LokI!' Natasha snapped. She rounded on Fury. 'Thor's already looked at the bomb, and he told us he has no idea how to deactivate it.'

'Yes, I was there, Agent Romanov,' Fury grunted.

'We only know two people capable of magic; Dr Doom and Loki,' Natasha continued. 'Doom will kill us if we approach him, but Loki-'

'Won't?' Clint interrupted with a laugh. 'Nat, he tried to kill us last Thursday!'

'He never _does_ , though,' Natasha said, and her eyes flashed to Tony. Tony squirmed in his seat, but tried to look unaffected. It wasn't like Natasha _knew_. 'He plays with us more than anything, and you all know it. We know where he is, because he hasn't bothered moving since Thor found his apartment.'

'Not like we can get past his _wards_ ,' Clint muttered in disgust.

Natasha ignored him, her eyes still fixed on Fury. 'What other choice do we have, Director?' she demanded. 'If we ask and he says no, so be it. If we ask and he says yes, we save over eight million lies.'

'And why would Loki say yes?' Coulson asked. He looked more curious than anything, and Tony knew that he was all for the idea. After all, like Natasha had said; what did they have to lose?

Well, whatever Loki demanded in return for helping them.

'He'll want something,' Natasha said, voicing Tony's thoughts, 'and if it's worth eight million lives, we agree.'

Tony wasn't sure if they could offer Loki _anything_ that would make him say yes. _He_ could probably offer Loki something, but then again he usually offered Loki all sorts of things for free. Like a cellphone, a tablet, his ass...

'Fine,' Fury said, and Tony blinked back to himself.

He looked around and realised that everybody was moving. They must have continued the conversation when he was lost in thought. Tony groaned and stood, stretching every which way to try and work out the kinks in his back and neck. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd slept. At this point he was running on caffeine and a good dose of fear. Because if Loki didn't say yes, they were all dead, Tony included. There was no want in _hell_ Tony Stark was abandoning New York.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


Loki lived in an upscale apartment in Manhattan. His living room and bedroom both offered great views of Central Park; Tony knew, he'd been there. He didn't voice any of that as the Avengers, plus Fury, got out of the elevator and walked down the short hallway to apartment 5C.

SHIELD had known where Loki lived for a good six months now, but they were unable to even enter the building unless Loki let them. They'd found out the hard way; an entire SWAT team had been teleported to a research facility in the North Pole. Loki had promised more bloody results if SHIELD tried again (which Fury _had_ ; he'd lost four agents). Since then, SHIELD had monitored Loki's house from afar, which didn't do any good, seeing as how Loki mostly teleported in and out of his place.

This time Loki allowed them in, apparently curious as to what the entire Avengers team wanted. The door wasn't locked and Tony, leading the way, entered first, glancing around the short hallway. It was painted dark red, bleeding into a navy blue when the walls became the living room. Tony's team mates followed him down the hallway, all glancing about, curious despite themselves.

They found Loki in the living room, sitting in the only armchair. There was a sofa directly beside him that could comfortably seat four people (or two Thors), and a few stools lined up against the counter that divided the living room and kitchen.

'Shall I offer you a drink?' Loki questioned.

'We're here on business, Laufeyson,' Fury said, not beating around the bush.

Loki looked more amused than anything, and Tony could read the curiosity in his eyes, in the slight arch of an eyebrow. 'Please have a seat,' he replied.

Tony, Fury, and Thor all did; the others remained standing near the counter.

'Well?' Loki asked.

When Fury failed to say anything, just staring at Loki in... well, _fury_ , Tony took over.

'There's a magic bomb set up a few streets from here,' he said.

Loki looked at him, eyebrow arching higher. 'Is that what all that commotion was a few days ago?' Tony nodded. 'I see,' Loki mused. 'I can feel the magic, you know,' he continued pleasantly, 'that amount of raw power isn't something you mortals can stop.'

'If you knew of it, then why didn't you bother to do anything?' Fury demanded.

Loki smirked at him. 'I am not a hero, Director Fury, as you all gladly remind me every time we meet. Why _would_ I do anything?'

'We need you to take a look at it,' Natasha broke in before Fury could do anything else- like shout or maybe shoot Loki. 'If you can sense it, then maybe you can stop it.'

'Oh, I know who put it there,' Loki said, 'and I _can_ stop it. But why should I?'

Tony swallowed thickly. He was prepared to offer Loki anything to save his city; money, technology, his body... again. But Tony didn't want to _have_ to offer his body. He wanted Loki to save New York because he liked it, because it was Tony's home, because... because he wasn't completely _evil_. Loki was messed up, and he wasn't a good person, but he wasn't evil.

'Brother, _please_ ,' Thor said, which _really_ wouldn't help. The best way to piss of Loki was to call him Thor's brother.

It worked; Loki scowled and shot Thor a look, closely followed by, 'I'm not your brother, you blonde idiot!'

Natasha stepped forward, apparently having had enough, and planted herself between the counter and the TV. Loki liked reality TV, Tony knew. He liked to yell at the idiots on it before Tony managed to distract him with kisses and blow jobs.

'Look, Loki, we need your help,' she stated bluntly, arms folded over her chest. Loki leaned back, looked away from Thor to meet her eyes. 'You know that we do. You're our last option.'

'How sweet,' Loki sneered.

'You'll either help us or you won't,' Natasha continued as though the god hadn't spoken. 'Either you'll come with us now to look at the bomb, saving New York, or you won't.'

'And how are you going to convince me to help you?' Loki asked. 'I'm quite fascinated to hear what you think I'll save your pitiful city for.'

Natasha stared at him, not scared in the least. Loki could kill them all right now, but Natasha knew he wouldn't. _Tony_ knewhe wouldn't.

'I know that you've been sleeping with Tony,' Natasha revealed, and Tony nearly choked on his own tongue. If he'd been drinking anything, he would have spat it across the floor. Fury turned to glare at him- Steve and Clint, too. Bruce just sighed, like he knew it was inevitable- probably did, going by all the looks he'd caught Tony and Loki giving each other during fights. Thor simply gaped.

Natasha kept her eyes on Loki, and Loki... well, he didn't so much as blink; didn't even twitch. He just surveyed Natasha with cool eyes, as though he'd known she was going to say that.

'And?' he finally questioned.

'I know that it started as just sex,' Natasha said, 'and I know that three months ago it turned into more for Tony.' Loki still didn't move, and Tony rubbed his face. _Shit._ 'I also know that if you don't help us, we're all going to die,' Natasha continued, 'because there's no way in hell the Avengers are going to leave until that bomb ticks down to zero. That includes Tony.'

She paused, took a breath, and spoke once more.

'If you don't care about Tony, you'll let us go and watch him die in eleven hours,' she said. 'If you love Tony like I know he loves you, then you'll help us.'

A thick, smothering silence fell over them. Clint and Steve were still glaring at Tony, as though he'd told Loki all their secrets (for the record, he hadn't). Bruce and Thor were more focused on Loki; Fury, too. Natasha hadn't looked away from the Trickster, and Loki was staring her in the eyes, as though trying to ferret out her secrets.

Great. They were all dead. Because Tony knew that Loki didn't really _care_ about him; as a good lay, maybe, but that was it. What they had was sex; nothing more, nothing less. Tony's feelings might have changed, but Loki's sure as hell hadn't. He still blasted Tony with magic on a regular basis; still crushed his suit during every fight. Just because they fucked every now and then didn't mean that Loki actually _cared_.

Tony sighed and it seemed to draw Loki's attention. The god looked at him, his green eyes shadowed as always; blank, not a secret being spilled. Tony smiled weakly. He wondered if Loki understood what he was saying; that Tony knew he wouldn't help, that he'd teleport away and watch as the Avengers died together, finally allowing Loki more freedom to do what he wished.

A part of Tony wished that Loki would help because he wanted Tony as much as Tony wanted him; a bigger part of him, the part used to constantly being disappointed, knew that he wouldn't.

'You think I care about Stark?' Loki finally asked. His voice was absolutely emotionless, and Tony felt his heart break just a little. 'You think that what we have is more than sex?'

'On his part, certainly,' Natasha replied. 'On your part? I'm not sure.'

Loki's eyes narrowed a fraction, and Natasha just continued to stare.

Tony almost choked again when Loki's perfectly, flawless mask _cracked_. It fell away in bits; first his eyes flickered, and lightened, as though a burden had been lifted; then his mouth twisted into a grimace before becoming a smile, a mirthless chuckle escaping his lips.

Loki sighed and reached to scrub his face, fingers then threading through his dark hair. 'I shall help you,' he said.

Tony gaped. Natasha looked smug.

Clint swore.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


SHIELD had cordoned off an entire six-block radius around the bomb. A lot of good that would do, when it exploded. _If it explodes_ , Tony thought, glancing at Loki. He and Loki were in the back, Natasha driving with Bruce in the passenger seat. Clint, Steve, Thor and Fury had taken the other car.

They didn't talk as Natasha drove, even though Tony kind of wanted to. He wanted to ask Natasha how long she'd known, and why she'd never said anything; because the others _clearly_ hadn't known. Why had she kept it from them? Why hadn't she told Fury, and had Tony thrown in a cell for fraternising with the enemy? Hell, why hadn't Natasha told him and forced him to stop?

And why the fuck had Loki agreed to stop the bomb?

Tony refused to believe that Loki cared about him. Nobody _cared_ about him apart from Pepper and Rhodey. Sometimes the Avengers did, but it was mostly because he had something to offer; his suit, his intelligence, his money. Tony had nothing to offer Loki but a warm body and bed.

There must have been some other reason for Loki agreeing; maybe he just liked New York. Maybe he just liked fucking with the Avengers and didn't want his favourite toys to die. Maybe, maybe, _fucking maybe_.

Tony sighed, and Loki glanced at him. He didn't say anything, though, and Tony was grateful. He needed more time to pull his thoughts together.

They reached the bomb site after another half hour of driving, and Natasha and Loki got out of the car first. Tony remained seated, and when he did Bruce opened his door and stared at him.

'What?' Tony asked.

Bruce smiled tiredly. 'I'm sorry, Tony.'

'For what?'

'For... everything?' Bruce tried. 'For you and Loki being found out that way? For Loki agreeing to help? I don't know.'

Tony frowned slightly. 'Did you know?'

'That you and Loki were sleeping together?' Tony nodded. 'Not exactly, no,' Bruce shook his head. 'I thought you might be. And if you weren't already, I thought you would be sooner rather than later.'

'Why?' Tony asked.

Bruce chuckled. 'I've seen the way you look at each other. I might not be the best judge of character, but I'm not _blind_.'

'You never said anything.'

'No, I didn't,' Bruce agreed.

'Why?'

'Because it's none of my business.' Bruce shrugged and stepped back. 'Still isn't.'

Tony finally climbed out of the car and stretched. He hesitated before clapping Bruce on the shoulder. 'Thanks, Bruce,' he said, and walked away before Bruce could reply.

He eventually found Loki at the bomb site, crouched over it and muttering under his breath every so often. His fingers were twisted through the air, shoulders sometimes moving as he made slashing motions. The Avengers, plus Fury and Coulson, were standing at the edge of the bomb site, on the wooden floor that had been erected over the road.

Tony gulped but moved around them, not one of them trying to stop him as he approached Loki and eventually sat opposite him. Loki had removed some of his armour, now only dressed in leather pants and a green tunic. It was what he usually wore when he teleported into Tony's bedroom.

'I'm a bit busy at the moment, Stark,' Loki said without looking up. 'We'll have to save the heart-to-heart for a later date.'

'You're an asshole,' Tony said, and Loki chuckled. 'Why are you helping us?'

Loki's eyes flicked up to him, but almost immediately when back to staring at the bomb, his hands still moving. 'I thought that was made clear with Romanov's revelations,' he said.

'Um... not really, no,' Tony shook his head.

'Oh?' Loki asked, a single eyebrow raised.

'Yeah,' Tony said. 'You could just be helping us 'cause you don't want your play things to die.'

Loki smirked lightly. 'I could be,' he agreed.

Tony took a breath, and let his eyes drop to Loki's hands as he asked, 'Or you could be doing this because you don't want _me_ to die.' Loki's hands stalled briefly before commencing their work. Tony watched. 'You could be doing this because Natasha was right.'

'I know better than to fight a battle I know I will lose, Anthony,' Loki said after a brief beat of silence. 'I know when to give up and run.'

'Is this you giving up and running?' Tony asked.

'Me agreeing to help was me giving up our  _ façade _ , Anthony,' Loki said. 'It was me giving up the pretence that I don't care for you.'

Tony sucked in a breath. Loki looked up at him, green eyes bright in a way Tony had rarely seen.

'I would rather them know that I love you,' Loki said, 'than have you think that I don't.'

Tony had stopped breathing, and had to wonder if this was a dream. Maybe he'd fallen asleep at that meeting, and Natasha had never suggested going to Loki for help. Maybe Natasha didn't know that Tony was sleeping with Loki, that Tony had fucking _feelings_ for Loki. Maybe Loki really didn't care, hadn't just told Tony that he _loved him_.

'Are you alright, Anthony?' Loki asked. His eyes were back on his work, and his voice had taken on an amused tone.

'I hate you,' Tony growled.

'I think you're adorable,' Loki replied. 'And odd. I tell you I love you, and you respond with hate?'

'You just told me in front of the Avengers and SHIELD!' Tony snapped.

'Yes, I did, didn't I?' Loki mused. 'Perhaps I've lost my mind. Or lost more of it, as I was hardly sane to begin with.'

'You _are_ insane,' Tony sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. ' _I'm_ insane.'

'For sleeping with me?' Loki questioned.

'For loving you back, you jerk,' Tony grunted.

Loki's fingers twitched, and his entire body went still.

'You heard me,' Tony muttered. 'I'm not saying it 'cause you said it, alright? I do fucking love you.'

Loki was silent for about a minute before he laughed softly. 'You're crazier than I first assumed.'

'Maybe,' Tony shrugged, 'doesn't change how I feel.'

'Or how I feel,' Loki said.

'Yeah,' Tony murmured. He looked down at the bomb. It looked like one you'd see on TV; a big block with a few wires, a clock that was steadily ticking down to zero. Only it glowed purple, and the magic radiating from it had stopped anyone getting too close. 'Can you stop this?'

'I know who built it,' Loki replied. 'So yes.'

Tony just nodded. He knew that they'd have to talk- talk _properly_ \- but that could happen later, after the bomb was taken care of and Tony and Loki were alone. That was if Fury didn't decide to cart his ass off to some prison underground. Maybe Loki could teleport them to the Bahamas. Tony had always love the beach.

'Done,' Loki stated suddenly, and if Tony hadn't been sitting he would have fallen on his ass. Because Loki chose that moment to lean over the now dead bomb and kiss Tony softly. 'We shall speak later,' he whispered before standing, turning to face Fury and the others. 'Now that I've helped you, I want something in return.'

Fury was scowling, as usual. 'Like what?' he demanded.

'You leave Anthony alone for sleeping with me,' Loki stated. 'And perhaps, sometimes, I'll help you with any magic related problems you have.' He raised an eyebrow, as though daring Fury to refuse such a good deal.

Fury sighed and rubbed his one good eye. 'I don't get paid enough to deal with this shit,' he grunted. 'Coulson, take care of this motherfucker,' he then ordered and walked off. Clint, Steve, and Bruce all followed after him, leaving Thor and Natasha.

Thor was beaming at his brother, as though him sleeping with Tony was a _good_ thing. Tony supposed that it was better than getting the shovel talk from a guy who could crush you with his pinky.

Natasha smirked and folded her arms when Tony met her eyes. 'So...' Tony hummed.

'I am _so_ going to make you suffer for this, Stark,' Natasha declared. Her voice was more amused than threatening, though that didn't bode any better for Tony.

'Uh... I'm sorry?' he tried.

'He isn't,' Loki interrupted. 'Believe me, he's rather enjoyed the sex.'

'Loki!' Tony snapped.

Loki just grinned, and Tony's heart skipped a beat. Fuck, Loki _loved him_.

Tony pinched himself. Nope, not dreaming.

He grinned, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki teleported right into the other mage's apartment. There were wards, of course, but they bent around him, shifted, recognising Loki's magic and seeing him as friend rather than foe. They still pressed around him, the tingle of magic tangible on Loki's skin. But for now, he was safe.

A quip glimpse around the room showed that Loki was alone, but he knew that the wards would have alerted the owner to Loki's presence. 'Syro,' he called as he stood, and folded his arms behind his back when he heard movement from down the hall.

The man eventually appeared- well, not man, so much as Elf. He had a glamour up, even now, but it was easy to see through when you were as gifted in magic as Loki was. And when you knew the other person well.

'Loki,' the Dark Elf mused when he entered the room. He let the glamour drop, revealing long hair the colour of lavender, and eyes as red as freshly spilled blood. His skin was pale, almost transparent, revealing the veins beneath that carried purple blood throughout his body. 'To what do I owe the pleasure?'

Loki simply raised an eyebrow, and Syro chuckled.

'The bomb?' he questioned, and Loki inclined his head, 'I see. I didn't think you cared, in all honesty. You told me not to completely destroy the city, but when you didn't show up after it was planted, well...'

'I don't care,' Loki admitted, 'well, I didn't.'

Syro raised an eyebrow.

'You are aware of the Avengers,' Loki stated.

'Of course,' Syro said. 'You told me about them when I first came to this Realm. You said I could stay as long as I didn't hurt them too much. They're yours, right?'

Loki nodded again and tipped his head to look at the apartment. They were standing in the living room, the walls painted a dark, muddy brown. The furniture was all neat, expensive, and Loki wondered where Syro had stolen it from. Or if he'd just conjured it himself.

'You need to leave, Syro,' Loki finally spoke again.

'Oh?' Syro asked. He sounded more amused than annoyed, curious as to why Loki wanted him gone.

'You stepped over the line I drew,' Loki revealed. 'I told you not to hurt the Avengers.'

'I didn't,' Syro stated. 'They could have easily left before the bomb went off, but _you_ destroyed it.'

'Any other mortal would have run, true,' Loki conceded, 'but the Avengers aren't normal. They planned to stay even if they couldn't stop the bomb. They came to me, asked _me_ to stop it.'

'So you did,' Syro hummed. 'Interesting.'

'How so?' Loki asked, eyebrow raised.

'You just told me that you didn't care if the bomb went off,' Syro said. 'Yet you stopped it to save the Avengers. You've also warned everyone in our little circle off; the Avengers are yours to play with, and nobody else is allowed to.'

'We have history,' Loki stated.

'I am aware,' Syro conceded. 'But I'm curious as to why you haven't simply destroyed them yet. You could, if you wanted to.'

'Yes, I could,' Loki agreed. 'But I don't want to. Not yet.'

'Why?' Syro questioned.

'None of your business,' Loki replied. His eyes were narrowed, dark where they rested on the other mage. Syro was powerful, yes, but nowhere near Loki's level. Not many people were, and they'd discovered that soon after Loki's “fall from grace”, as some in the magical community were calling it. A Jötunn mage raised on Asgard, taught Asgardian magic, was certainly fascinating. At least Syro thought so.

'How did they get you to agree to help?' Syro asked suddenly. Loki turned back to him, an eyebrow arching. 'I know that you don't want them dead, at least not _yet_ ,' Syro continued, 'but they don't know that, do they? So what did you get in return?'

Loki pondered answering or not. It wasn't as though he was afraid of the repercussions, or even ashamed of what he and Anthony had. But Syro would be leaving before the end of the night, and all it took was one slip of the tongue to the wrong person, and the enemies Loki had made would come after Stark. Then again, Stark could take care of himself.

'Amnesty,' Loki eventually answered.

Syro snorted. 'Amnesty? You stop one bomb, and you're suddenly pardoned for invading their planet?'

'No,' Loki shook his head. 'They can't capture me, it's futile. I demanded amnesty for something else.'

'Oh?' Syro raised an eyebrow. 'Do share.'

Loki stared at him.

'I promise to leave as soon as you teleport away,' Syro said. Loki felt the press of magic, of a vow being declared. Loki continued to stare. Syro rolled his eyes. 'And I promise not to reveal what you tell me tonight.'

'I claimed amnesty for one of the Avengers,' Loki explained. Syro frowned. 'The woman, Black Widow, knew something about me. She used me to get what she wanted.' He sighed. 'I've been sleeping with one of them.'

Syro snorted, and then laughed, making Loki scowl at the Elf. 'I'm sorry,' Syro gasped, 'but you're having sex with a _mortal_?'

'He's not just any mortal,' Loki growled.

'Oh, is he special?' Syro laughed.

Loki snarled and lashed out, his magic slashing Syro across the face. The Elf hissed before raising a hand and closing the wound.

'Sorry, sorry,' he muttered. ' _Never thought you'd fall for a mortal_ ,' he murmured in his native tongue.

Loki responded in kind. ' _Neither did I, but I have._ '

Syro raised his eyebrows. 'Really? You're in _love_ with some mortal?' Loki simply inclined his head. 'Fascinating,' Syro mused. 'No wonder you stopped the bomb. Couldn't have your partner die in a magical explosion.'

'Quite,' Loki sniffed. 'Now, I believe we had a deal?'

Syro rolled his eyes and said, 'Can I at least stay on Midgard? Perhaps Tokyo, I've heard it's fascinating.'

Loki dithered on that for a moment before saying, 'If I hear _anything_ -'

'You'll cut my toes off,' Syro muttered. 'Yeah, yeah. Go on then, lover boy, off you trot.'

Loki scowled at him, but between one blink and the next he was gone, the wards letting him leave with barely a whisper.

Syro laughed once he was alone. Loki falling for a _mortal_? Well, stranger things had happened, the Elf supposed. He shook his head and pushed it from his mind; he had to pack.

  
  


{oOo}

  
  


A second after Loki appeared, JARVIS said, ' _Mr Stark is in the kitchen_.' Loki raised an eyebrow, and the AI added, ' _The communal floor, Mr Laufeyson._ '

'Ah,' Loki said and left the bedroom. Stark barely knew how to cook; Loki would have been worried if the mortal was trying now. The elevator opened for him, and JARVIS directed it to the Avengers' floor. They each had their own, Loki knew, but they liked congregating together; all mortals did, Loki had found.

The doors opened to voices; the super heroes chattering about the day's events, each retelling it, despite the others having been there. When Loki entered the room, the Hawk spotted him first and went completely still. Loki knew that if he'd had a weapon, it'd be pointed at him. Instead, Loki simply raised an eyebrow.

'What are you doing here?' Barton demanded.

His words brought everyone else's attention to Loki, and the god said, 'I have a standing invitation.'

'Brother!' Thor shouted, making Loki scowl and glare at him. It didn't deter Thor, of course, who threw himself from his chair to wrap his arms around Loki in a bone-crushing hug.

'Thor,' Loki growled, 'I need to... _breathe_!'

Thor let him go, though didn't step back, still grinning with an arm wrapped around the younger god. 'It is good to see you!' Thor boomed, making Loki wince.

'Okay, Point Break, leave the guy alone,' Tony said. Loki looked at him immediately, and a happy, somewhat relieved smile overtook the inventor's face. Loki nearly rolled his eyes. Stark acted like he didn't have a care in the world, but most of the time he was as insecure as Loki himself. Loki wanted to change that. Stark _was_ important. And not just to Loki. 'Hey,' Tony said when he realised that Loki was looking at him.

Loki simply inclined his head.

'So this has been happening a lot, then?' Barton demanded, eyes hard on Stark. 'He just wanders in and you let him stay?'

'Well, uh...' Tony offered the other man a shrug.

'They're _sleeping_ together, Clint,' Romanov said. 'Where did you think they were doing it?'

'An evil lair somewhere?' Barton offered, making both Stark _and_ Loki roll their eyes.

'Brother, we have much to discuss!' Thor interrupted.

'Like what?' Loki drawled.

'You joining my shield brothers and I in battle!' Thor said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Loki glared at him. 'I am not a _hero_ , Thor, nor am I one of your precious Avengers!' he snapped.

Thor's grin turned into a pout. 'But Loki-'

'But nothing, Thor!' Loki said and finally pulled away from the blonde oaf. 'What I did today was for Stark, not for you, or for this city. I couldn't care less if it explodes into a billion tiny pieces!'

Thor's pout deepened. 'But-'

'Hey, Thor. Give it a rest, yeah?' Stark, _thankfully_ , interrupted.

'I'm still the same person I was yesterday, Thor,' Loki said. 'Don't think that this has changed anything.'

The Avengers were all staring at him, but only Stark looked mildly happy. He walked across the kitchen and slipped between the two gods, one of his hands firm on Loki's elbow.

'Come on,' he said, and Loki allowed himself to be steered out of the room.

They were silent as they made their way up to Tony's penthouse, Stark fidgeting and Loki staring at the walls. Tony went straight to his bar when they entered, and Loki watched him, green eyes dark in the soft lighting that JARVIS had turned on.

'So, uh...' Tony hummed before taking a sip of his drink. 'Changes nothing, huh?' he eventually finished.

'What it changes has nothing to do with your team-mates,' Loki said.

Tony nodded slowly. 'So... what _does_ it change?' he asked.

Loki shrugged one shoulder before linking his fingers behind his back. He turned to gaze out of the large, floor-to-ceiling windows.

'Loki?'

'What do you want to change?' Loki asked instead of answering.

Tony snorted, and Loki heard him take another drink. 'Well,' the inventor said slowly, 'I'd, uh... I'd like you to stop disappearing as soon as we finish having sex.'

Loki turned to glance at him, his lips tilting up slightly in amusement. 'You want to _cuddle_ , Stark?'

'Shut up,' Tony grunted. 'You do, too,' he added under his breath, but Loki heard him. It made the god's smile broaden. It was true that he enjoyed... _cuddling_ , with Anthony. The man was always warm, a stark contrast to Loki's low body temperature.

Whenever Tony fell asleep, Loki snuggled up behind him, arms wrapped around the mortal, and just enjoyed _being_ there. He always left when Tony showed signs of waking, not wanting to overstep the tentative boundaries they'd set up. Loki had never had a proper relationship apart from his marriage with Sigyn, and that had turned sour very, very quickly.

'Um... you _do_ wanna continue this, right?' Tony asked, drawing Loki from his thoughts.

'I tell you that I love you,' Loki said slowly, 'and you think that I want to walk away?'

Tony shrugged. 'I dunno, Loki. Good things usually don't happen to me.'

'Or me,' Loki replied. Tony just nodded. 'Do you love me, Stark?'

'What?' Tony choked on his drink. 'Of course I do!'

'Then that's all that matters,' Loki said.

'Oh?' Tony asked. 'What about my team-mates? The fact that I'm supposed to be a hero, and you a villain?'

'We're still those things, Stark,' Loki said. 'But if you'd like, I can promise not to hurt your team-mates.'

Tony snorted and shook his head. 'You haven't hurt any of them for a long time, Loki. At least, not permanently.'

'Broken toys are no fun to play with,' Loki replied.

'Is that what I am?' Tony asked. 'A toy?'

Loki sighed and turned to look at him, eyes immediately finding Tony's. 'No,' he said. 'You're different. You have been for a long time.'

'When did you realise that you...'

'Loved you?' Loki supplied when Stark trailed off. Tony nodded. 'When I realised that I couldn’t hurt the Avengers because it would mean hurting you.'

Tony nodded again. Loki watched as he took another drink, licked his lips, before speaking. 'I figured it out a few months ago,' he said.

'Three?' Loki guessed, remembering what Romanov had said earlier that day.

'Yeah,' Tony said.

'What made you realise?' Loki asked.

Tony shrugged a shoulder, even as he answered. 'I'd rather wake up with you there, than have you teleport out in the middle of the night while I'm still sleeping. I'd rather sleep with you and only you than whatever hot body throws themselves at me. I wanna take you out, eat together, just... hang out, without it having to be just about sex. I just...' Tony sighed and leaned heavily against the bar. 'I just want you around, all the time. _That's_ what made me realise this was more than sex.'

Loki's eyes had widened, and he tried to school his expression when Tony looked his way, but wasn't sure if he managed it. 'Oh.'

'Yeah,' Tony murmured. 'Is that, uh... something you'd be interested in?' he asked.

Loki couldn't find it in himself to speak. Instead he just nodded, and Tony grinned when he glanced down at his drink. He knew without looking that Loki was smiling, too.

'Anthony?' Loki asked, and the mortal looked up.

'Yeah?'

'I'm tired,' Loki said. Tony raised his eyebrows, and Loki glanced towards the hallway that led to Tony's bedroom.

'Oh,' Tony said, ' _oh_. Right, yeah.' He downed the rest of his drink and put the glass aside.

Loki allowed Tony to lead him to the bedroom, despite knowing where it was. When they entered Tony disappeared into the bathroom, and Loki undressed. He borrowed a pair of Tony's sweats; the majority of his own clothing was Asgardian, and the few Midgardian clothes he had weren't comfortable to sleep in. When Tony re-entered the bedroom it was to find Loki already in bed, curled up on the side he always took when they slept together.

Tony had a silly grin on his face when he crawled under the covers, and Loki knew that he was mirroring it.

'Are we really doing this?' Tony asked when he'd settled.

'Yes,' Loki said. 'I want to.'

'Me too,' Tony agreed. He leaned forward to kiss Loki before turning over, scooting back until he was pressed up against the god.

Loki couldn't help but chuckle; it seemed that his cuddling hadn't slipped past Tony after all. Loki wrapped an arm around Tony and drew him closer, breathing out a sigh that ruffled Tony's hair.

'I'm glad you're here,' Tony murmured, so quiet that Loki almost missed it.

Loki didn't reply; he just leaned forward to press a kiss to Tony's neck, and enjoyed the soft shiver Tony gave before he went still, sleep already pulling him under.

'Night, Loki,' Tony mumbled.

Loki smiled. 'Goodnight, Anthony.'

  
  


{End}

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:** Yeah, so I hadn't planned on continuing the original story, but I did, and that's that. Hope you enjoyed.  
>  Cheers,
> 
> {IBegToDreamAndDiffer}

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** So I was watching Heroes and this happened; my muse is a strange thing indeed. And he likes making me write stories where Loki and Tony declare their love in front of other people, apparently.
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> {IBegToDreamAndDiffer}


End file.
